Midsomer Campgrounds
by Vince1976
Summary: In the woods near the Midsomer campgrounds there are strange creatures. Are they monsters or animals that are supposed to be extinct. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


I don't own Midsummer Murders

Author note: Since Halloween is coming up I decided to write a thriller. I hope you enjoy this story and Happy Halloween.

If you heard the stories about the Midsomer campgrounds you would probably be rolling around in laughter. However four teenagers tried to spend the night there and never returned. You are probably thinking they are just stories. Or are they?

Early 90`s

Joe Walker parked his truck and turned and smiled at his three friends. Joe and his friends Joshua, Paul and Sam had come to Midsomer Park to do a little canoeing, fishing and hiking. The four boys ignored the warnings that there were strange creatures that lived in the woods that surrounded the campgrounds. It was said that bodies were found torn into pieces of in half. The boys did not believe in such rubbish but not believing in the stories was going to seal them to their fate. The boys found a perfect spot by the lake. They pitched their tents. Just as they were building a fire a strange sound could be heard from the woods. It sounded like it was between a screech and a roar.

"What was that?" Joshua Blake asked nervously.

"It was not like any animal I ever heard" his brother Paul said.

Sam looked like he wanted to take off.

"Maybe there is some truth to these stories," he said, "I heard there are dragons in these woods"

"Sam do not be stupid" Joe snapped, "It was not a dragon"

"What was it mister smarty pants?"

"It was a screech owl"

"That was not screech owl"

"Okay if you are so smart then tell me what it is?"

"I have no idea"

The four boys jumped with fear when they heard the sound again. This time it seemed to be a little closer. The four got closer to one another when they heard something move through the bushes. They realized that they were surrounded. Whatever they were there seemed to be more then one. The boys watched as an animal came out of the bushes and stared at them. It was not like any animal they had ever seen. It stood about one meter high with sharp eyes and a long snout. There was a nasty claw on each of its feet. It had long claws on its hands and really sharp teeth. It seemed to tilt its head as though it was studying the boys. They got closer to one another as a second and third animal appeared. Soon there was a least ten animals. The last thing they saw was the animal getting closer and closer.

July 2013

Detective Sergeant Ben Jones turned off his computer with a smile. It was Friday afternoon and he had just finished a day of paperwork. He was going home to pack and meet his latest girlfriend Ellen Walker. Ben had agreed to go along with her and her Girl Guide group on a camping trip for two full weeks. The sergeant felt he needed it. He turned and saw that his boss Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby was still slaving away on the paperwork that was piled on his desk. Ben felt a little guilty about leaving for a two-week vacation. Barnaby would be stuck with all of the boring paperwork. The sergeant felt now was the time to make his getaway before the Chief Inspector found something for him to do. Barnaby did not seem to notice Ben leave the office.

Ellen Walker looked at her watch and frowned. Her boyfriend Ben was late. Ellen worried that the sergeant's boss DCI Barnaby had managed to keep Ben at the office. She knew what Ben had not told the Chief Inspector about the trip. Ellen knew that Barnaby did not really like her much because she had a bit of a past. Her parents were well known thieves and she had a brother who happened to be a serial killer. Just as Ellen was about to give up on Ben she noticed him.

"Ben" she said, "I thought you would not be able to come"

Ben gave his girlfriend a sly smile.

"I managed to sneak out of the office," Ben said giving Ellen a kiss.

"How you managed that?"

"I have my ways"

Ellen could no stop laughing.

"Can Barnaby manage without you for two weeks?" she asked, "It seems like you are always joined at the hip"

"He is a big boy who can look after himself" Ben said "Besides we do not have any cases at the moment"

"You know that could change"

"Don't worry Ellen. I left my cell phone at home"

The bus pulled up to take them to the Midsomer campgrounds. Ben got on the bus thinking about his two-week vacation. No bodies, no witnesses, no suspects, no evidence for two whole weeks. In Midsomer that was a dream come true. What could possibly happen during this trip?

The bus pulled into the parking lot of the campgrounds. As the kids and Ellen and Ben got off the bus an old man approached them and said:

"Stay away from this place"

Ellen gave the old man a strange look.

Why?" she said.

"Because you will never come back alive," the old man said not really looking at Ellen.

"Don't listen to him Ellen" Ben said, "He is just crazy"

Ben felt there was no point in telling Ellen about the stories he had heard about the Midsomer campgrounds. He did not want to scare her or the children. The old man turned to the sergeant his brown eyes wide.

"There are strange creatures which live in these woods. Leave while you still can" he said and turned and walked away muttering to himself.

"That man is crazy" Ellen said "We better keep an eye on him"

"That old man is not the problem," Ben said.

"You do not believe that garbage about strange creatures in these woods do you Ben?"

Ben sighed.

"I have heard stories," he said.

Ellen just shook her head. She could not believe a cop would listen to such nonsense.

"Come on" she said "We getter get to our camp sight before it gets dark"

DCI Barnaby got the call just as he was leaving the office. A body was discovered near the Midsomer campgrounds. His sergeant seemed to have left for the day but Barnaby was sure he would see him at the crime scene. As he drove to the Midsomer campgrounds the Chief Inspector remembered some of the things he had heard about the campgrounds. One incident he heard about happened in the early nineties. Four boys went camping there and later were found in pieces. It looked like they were attacked and eaten by a group of animals. No one could figure out what kind of animal it was. The boy's deaths were not the only ones associated with the campgrounds. Also strange animals were often reported being seen in the woods. Barnaby parked his car and walked to where PC`s were outlining the crime scene with police tape. He nodded to the PC`s as he ducked under the police tape. The sight that greeted him was a big shock. The body looked like it had been bitten in half.

"Good god!" Barnaby exclaimed.

The local pathologist Kate Wilding looked up. She seemed as though she was just as shocked.

"This is most puzzling," she said, "I don't know what could have caused this kind of injury"

"Could he have been sawed in half?" Barnaby asked.

"I don't think so"

"There are reports of animal attacks in this area. Could it have been an animal?"

"I can't think of an animal that would bit a person in half"

"Thank you Kate. I think I will go and find Jones"

"Ben is not here John"

Barnaby shot the doc a surprised look.

"What do you mean he is not here?" he said, "He must have gotten a call"

"No one has been able to reach him" Kate said, "I don't think he has his phone"

The Chief Inspector's blue eyes hardened with anger. He turned to the nearest PC.

"PC Rollins" he said "Go and find DS Jones and tell him to get his butt to the crime scene ASAP. Also tell him I want to talk to him. He has a lot of explaining to do"

"Yes sir" the PC said.

_Jones seemed to leave the office in quiet hurry_ Barnaby thought_ I bet he is with that no good girlfriend of his_.

The Chief Inspector did not trust his sergeant's new girlfriend. He was convinced that Ellen would break his sergeant's heart. Barnaby had to admit she was rather good looking with her dark brown hair and violet eyes but there were something about her that set his teeth on edge. She seemed almost too perfect.

The next day Ellen, Ben and the Guides were hiking in the woods close to the crime scene. Ben tried to look at the pretty scenery but his mind was elsewhere. He felt a little guilty for agreeing to this trip. Just then a PC came hurrying towards him.

"There you are sir," he said almost out of breath "You are needed at the crime scene"

"What crime scene?" Ben asked while Ellen groaned.

"The crime scene you were supposed to be at last night" another voice answered.

Ben turned around and felt his heart skip a beat. Barnaby came walking towards him not looking very happy.

"Sir I can explain" he said.

"I would love to hear it Jones" Barnaby snapped.

"He was with me," Ellen said glaring at the Chief Inspector "Ben agreed to help me with my Girl Guide group this weekend"

Barnaby turned to her and returned the glare.

"I was not talking to you," he said.

"I am sorry I did not tell you sir" Ben said giving his girlfriend a sympathetic look "It is true that I agreed to help"

"You need to go and interview a couple of witnesses. I will be along in a minute"

Ben did not move.

"Go on!" Barnaby ordered.

Ben turned and walked away with the PC.

Ellen wanted to kick the Chief Inspector. She was looking forward to a weekend with her boyfriend.

"I am sure you could handle things without Ben for two weeks" she said.

"I am sorry but I do need him" Barnaby said.

"Oh for god sakes! You do not need him every hour of every day"

Barnaby frowned.

"I am investigating a suspicious death and Ben is a police officer and **_my_** sergeant" he said firmly "Now would you excuse me"

The Chief Inspector did not notice Ellen give him the finger.

Ben sighed as he interviewed the second witness. He knew this was largely his fault. He should have told Barnaby about the camping trip. Ben knew he not only owed his boss an apology he also owed Ellen one as well. Ben was so deep into his own thoughts he did not hear what the witness said. The witness Mrs Parker noticed that the sergeant was barley listening. Her green eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Have you heard a word I said Sergeant?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" Ben said startled out of his thoughts.

"You have not heard me have you?"

Ben bit his lip. He knew he was being a little rude to Mrs Parker. She would complain to the DCI and Ben would receive a good scolding from Barnaby.

"I'm sorry Mrs Parker" Ben said, "My mind was elsewhere"

"Well some cop you are" Mrs Parker sneered, "It is amazing that you even made the rank of Detective Sergeant"

Ben blushed an embarrassed shade of red. It had not been his morning.

"Look I am so sorry I was not listening" he said, "I was supposed to be on a camping trip with my girlfriend"

"A camping trip I was not made aware of" Barnaby said walking towards them.

Mrs Parker turned to the Chief Inspector.

"I don't understand how this man could be your sergeant Chief Inspector" Mrs Parker sneered.

"Jones is normally a good officer Mrs Parker" Barnaby said, "He is just having a bad morning"

Ben turned to his boss grateful that Barnaby was sticking up for him.

"That is no excuse," Mrs Parker said.

"I promise you Mrs Parker I will have a good talk with my sergeant" Barnaby said.

Ben knew he deserved the lecture his boss gave him and also knew that Barnaby would not embarrass him in front of a witness. That was one reason why he was such a good boss. Barnaby gave Mrs Parker his business card.

"If there is anything else you can think of Mrs Parker please call me" Barnaby said.

"Yes Chief Inspector. At least you are polite," she said giving Ben one final glare before walking off.

Ellen waited near the camp sight of the grounds. She looked at her watch wondering what was keeping her uncle. She knew he knew about the strange animals that were in the woods. He helped release the animals into the wild after that disaster that happened at that park. Ellen did not know all of the details but from what she had been told the security system suddenly went dead and the animals escaped going on a rampage. Her uncle had been working at the park at the time. No one really believed him when he told people about the type of work he did there. No one would believe he cloned dinosaurs. Ellen was not sure she believed her uncle. The idea of cloned dinosaurs seemed like something out of a bad science fiction movie like Godzilla. Ellen's uncle pulled up in his rusty station wagon. He was in his early seventies now. His hair was completely white and he had beer belly. His eyes were a dull grey and he was wearing a suit that seemed two sizes too small on him. He smiled when he spotted his niece.

"Ellen" he said "How are you and how is that really nice young man of yours?"

Ellen's uncle had meet Ben and had liked him from the start.

"Fine Uncle Phil" Ellen said giving her uncle a hug.

"You seemed upset when you called me. What is wrong?"

"There has been another attack"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone had been found bitten in half"

Ellen's uncle grey eyes widened.

"Could it have been the Tyrannosaurus Rex?" her uncle asked.

"I am not sure uncle Phil" Ellen said.

"This is getting serious. If more people are attacked then more people will know about the dinosaurs"

"I know how concerned you are especially after what happened at that park"

"We lost a lot of men. I don't want to think of what could happen if the animals leave the campgrounds"

"What should we do?"

"We should destroy the animals before anyone else is hurt"

Ben lay on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling. After he and Barnaby got back to Causton the Chief Inspector immediately wanted to know what the sergeant had found out from the two witnesses. Barnaby nearly laughed at the idea of a giant lizard. It did seem ridiculous. Ben was starting to drift asleep when he looked out his bedroom window and could not believe what he saw. An animal was moving through his backyard. It was fat with plates running down its back and there seemed to be four spikes at the end of its tail.

"It can't be" Ben said to himself. He grabbed a flashlight and hurried downstairs and out to his backyard. The strange animal seemed not to pay much attention to Ben while it slowly moved through his yard. It stopped ever so often to nibble on grass. Ben felt like he had fallen asleep and this was some kind of dream. The animal moving through his yard could not be a Stegosaurus. They were extinct as far as Ben knew. He tired to tell himself he was just dreaming and what he was seeing was not real. The animal disappeared around the corner to Ben's flat. As Ben got the nerve to follow the animal his cell phone rang. It was Barnaby.

"Jones you are not going to believe what is walking down the street in front of my house" Barnaby said.

"Could it be a dinosaur sir?" Ben asked.

"Well yes" Barnaby said, "How do you know?"

"I thought I saw a Stegosaurus walking through my backyard"

"Are we dreaming?"

"I am wondering the same thing sir"

"Okay we need to get some sleep Jones. This got to be some kind of dream or hallucination"

Ben had to agree. Maybe if he got some sleep he would stop having bizarre hallucinations.

The next morning Ben awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He had trouble sleeping because he could not get the image of the dinosaur out of his head. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and picked up the phone.

"Yes" he said trying not to yawn.

"Ben it is Ellen" a voice said.

"What is it Ellen?"

"I need to talk to you. It is important"

Ben sighed as he got out of bed.

"Ellen it is six in the morning" he groaned, "Also I had trouble sleeping because I think I was having bizarre dreams"

"That is what I want to talk to you about" Ellen said.

"You want to talk about my dreams?"

"No. I heard that a dinosaur was spotted in your area last night.

The sergeant was not sure he heard his girlfriend right. Maybe he was still dreaming.

"What was that again?" he asked.

"You heard me," Ellen said.

"Okay I am still asleep and this is just a dream"

"Ben"

"What?"

"You are not dreaming. You did see a dinosaur"

Ben was speechless. Ellen sounded crazy.

"We need to talk" Ellen said seriously.

The man crept through the bushes. If he could get his hands on several of the eggs he could show people what really was out in these woods. The man knew for years but everyone thought he was crazy. He needed proof because these animals were very dangerous. There had already been several deaths. In front of him was a nest filled with a least a dozen eggs. The man crept softly towards the nest. He gathered as many eggs as he could without being seen by the mother animal. Once people saw the eggs they would believe there were dinosaurs in these woods.

Barnaby sighed as he looked at his watch for the tenth time that morning. It was unusual for his sergeant to be late and if he were running late he would phone. In another few minutes they were due to meet with Kate. The Chief Inspector drummed his fingers on his desk annoyed. Ever since Jones has started to see Ellen he had become forgetful, kept things from Barnaby and started to pitch up late almost on a regular basis. Barnaby was starting to think that his sergeant was growing more interested in spending time with his girlfriend then in his job. The Chief Inspector hoped that was not true because he did not want to loose Jones especially to someone like Ellen. Barnaby was convinced she was trouble. Just as he was about to go and see Kate his sergeant hurried into the office out of breath.

"Where have you been Jones?" Barnaby asked even though he already knew that answer.

"I was with Ellen" his sergeant answered, "I don't see why you do not like her sir"

"She is trouble"

"A nice girl like that can not be trouble"

"Jones trust me on this please"

Ben frowned. He wanted to believe that Ellen was a nice as she appeared because he felt she could be the one he would settle down with. He did not want to fight with his boss over Ellen. If there was one person whom he trusted more then anyone it was DCI John Barnaby.

"I can look after myself sir" Ben said.

"I know you can" Barnaby said, "I just think you're rushing into this relationship. Take it slowly"

"I will sir. Trust me. I have a good feeling about this one"

_I trust you. It is her I do not trust. I hope she does not break your heart_ Barnaby thought.

Ellen walked over to the car and got in. Before she could say anything her lips were suddenly pressing against a pair of other lips. She smiled when she looked over at the man next to her.

"Did you get the eggs?" she asked.

"I almost got all of them" the man said, "Soon everyone will know what your uncle did"

"Raymond we have to be careful. What if the animals discover they are missing?"

"Ellen these animals have brains the size of peas. They are not very swift"

Ellen shuttered.

"Raymond I remember my uncle telling me once that there are some species that are quiet intelligent" Ellen said nervously biting her lip.

"Oh come on Ellen" Raymond said laughing, "These animals died out. Now why do you think that is? They died out because they were too stupid to survive"

"They lived for three hundred and sixty-five million years. That is a lot longer then man has ever been on earth"

Raymond snorted.

"Right Ellen" he said "They lived that long"

"It is true" Ellen snapped, "Now stop arguing and give me the eggs"

Raymond handed the bag of eggs over to Ellen.

"I have a question for you" he said "Have you told your other boyfriend anything?"

"No" Ellen lied not wanting to put Sergeant Jones in any danger.

"You better not have" Raymond said "If you have said anything I will kill you both"

"Raymond if you so much as hurt Ben you would not only have me on your back but DCI Barnaby as well"

"Do not threaten me sweetheart"

"I don't make threats Raymond"

Barnaby was heading back to the station when he spotted his sergeant's girlfriend with a man and they looked more then just friends. The Chief Inspector watched as Ellen planted a kiss on the man's lips and exited the car. She did not seem to notice that she was being watched. Barnaby felt his blood boil. It was obvious that Ellen was seeing another man while dating Jones.

"I knew it" Barnaby said to himself.

Barnaby knew the sergeant would probably not believe him if he said anything. Also the Chief Inspector did not want to hurt his sergeant. The best thing for him to do was to confront Ellen and ask her what was going on. Maybe he misread the situation. Barnaby was still deep in thought about what he saw that he did not notice the sergeant give him a funny look.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Ben asked concerned.

"It is nothing Jones" Barnaby said almost sadly.

"Does it have anything to do with the case?"

"It is nothing to concern yourself with"

Barnaby noticed that his sergeant was not convinced.

"Sir something is bothering you," he said.

Ben noticed that his boss was trying not to say anything.

"Oh my god"! Ben cried, "Does it have something to do with your cousin?"

"No Tom is fine" Barnaby said.

"Then what is it sir? You look as though you had a shock"

"Jones will we please just drop it"

Ben did not say anything more but he was determined to find out what was bothering the DCI.

That evening Barnaby managed to track Ellen down as she was leaving for the Midsomer campgrounds. She did not look pleased to see him.

"Is there something I can do for you Chief Inspector?" she snapped.

"I am curious about something," Barnaby said trying not to show his anger.

"What about?"

"I saw you with a man earlier today and it looked like you were more then friends"

Ellen started to laugh.

"Come on Chief Inspector" Ellen said.

"Who was he?" Barnaby demanded.

"A friend. Now would you excuse me"?

Barnaby grabbed Ellen's arm.

"Do not lie to me," he said, "You have been cheating on my sergeant"

"Let go of me Chief Inspector or I will tell Ben you took advantage of me"

"Is that a threat? Not very smart"

Ellen smiled slyly.

"You really think Ben would believe you?" she asked breaking free from Barnaby`s grasp.

"I am not going to tell him" Barnaby said, "You are"

Ellen suddenly was very nervous.

"I can't do that" she said, "It would hurt him"

"You should have thought about that before you cheated on him"

Ellen's violet eyes filled with tears.

"I am so sorry Chief Inspector" she said softly "Raymond suddenly appeared two weeks ago"

"He wanted to get back together with you" Barnaby guessed.

"Yes"

"How could you do this to Jones? He really does like you"

Ellen started to cry. Barnaby had no sympathy for the young lady. She was deliberately hurting his sergeant and it made Barnaby angry.

Ellen returned to the camp sight and went into her tent not wanting to talk to anyone. She was fuming about her conversation with DCI Barnaby. Ellen could not understand how Ben could work with someone who was that nosy. She wiped the tears from her eyes and started to get ready for bed. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it Love?" Ellen's uncle asked "Did you have a fight with that young man of yours?"

Ellen turned around and tried to smile.

"It is nothing uncle Phil" she said.

"Nothing. My gods look at you. Something is wrong"

"It is that boss of Ben's"

Ellen uncle was puzzled.

"What about his boss?" he asked brushing Ellen's hair from her eyes.

"DCI Barnaby accused me of cheating on Ben" Ellen said, "It is not true!"

"Of course it is not true my dear. I know you. You would never do that to your young man. I will deal with this DCI Barnaby"

"It is not necessary uncle"

"Yes it is. Where does he work?"

"Causton"

Phil Walker walked into the police station. He walked up to the desk sergeant.

"I need to speck to DCI Barnaby please," he said.

"DCI Barnaby has left for the day sir" the desk sergeant said, "Can you come back tomorrow?"

"I need to see him now"

"Does it have something to do with the case?"

"It is personal"

"I am sorry sir unless you have information about the current case I have to ask you to leave. DCI Barnaby is far to busy"

"Well I never!"

"Phil" a voice said "Sergeant I can take care of this"

Phil turned around and spotted DS Jones walking towards him.

"Ben" Phil said "I did not expect you here"

"I was working late" Ben said "Is there a problem?"

"Yes your boss"

"My boss?"

"He was rather rude to my niece"

Ben was surprised.

"When?" he asked.

"Earlier in the evening" Phil said.

"Look. My boss may not like Ellen much but I dought he would be rude"

"She came back to the campgrounds in tears. Whatever DCI Barnaby said to her it really upset her"

"I am sure there is a logical explanation Phil. Let me talk to both of them"

"Fine if you think it would help"

Ben did not know what to think. Why on earth would Barnaby be rude to Ellen?

Barnaby was surprised when he found his sergeant on his front doorstep. It was quiet late. The clock in the kitchen read 11:00pm.

"Jones what are you doing here so late?" Barnaby asked, "Is there a problem?"

"I need to talk to you sir" Ben said walking past Barnaby.

"It is rather late. Can't this wait until morning"

The sergeant's dark eyes grew hard.

"I want to know why you were rude to Ellen this evening?" Ben said.

"What are you talking about Jones?"

"Ellen's uncle was at the station this evening and he told me you talked to Ellen"

"Yes I did see her but I was hardly rude"

"What did you talk about sir?"

Barnaby remained silent. He did not want to reveal the fact that Ellen was cheating.

"It was just a misunderstanding," he said.

The sergeant began to pace.

"I wish you just trusted her more sir. I hate the fact that the two people I care about can not get on" Ben said.

The Chief Inspector placed a hand on his sergeant's arm.

"I wish I can trust Ellen Jones but there is something about her that just rubs me the wrong way. Promise me you will take my advice and take this relationship slowly. Do not rush into it. I do not want to see you hurt" Barnaby said.

Ben gave his boss a small smile.

"I promise," he said.

"It is late Jones. Why don't you take the couch?" Barnaby suggested.

Later that night Barnaby came downstairs and noticed the sergeant was fast asleep. He went over and sat on the edge of the couch.

"I will not let her hurt you" he whispered "How dare she even think of cheating on you"

END OF PART ONE


End file.
